Usually, deformation joints are provided to underground or aquatic buildings when casting concrete to compensate future deformation and creeping of the concrete structure. To fulfill the waterproof of deformation joints, flexible water stop strips are often provided in deformation joints. However, water stop strips may be destroyed or removed for various reasons. Leakage will occur in such a case and currently there are no effective methods to control the leakage.
For dealing with the leakage caused by absence or destruction of water stop strips, the present prevailing method is to fill bicomponent polysulfide rubber or to provide follow-up water stop strips in the deformation joints. But both of the above methods have great technical defects.
As the rheology and viscosity of the filled bicomponent polysulfide rubber are rather high, it is difficult to fill, compact and seal the clearances in the deformation joints in the construction processes. Even if the sealing step is finished, the stretching performance of the solidified bicomponent polysulfide rubber is very limited. If the creeping amount of the deformation joints is too large, the solidified bicomponent polysulfide rubber will be torn and leakage will occur.
When a follow-up water stop strip is used, steel bars need to be provided under the concrete at the two sides of the deformation joint for fixing and sealing the follow-up water stop strip. If the deformation joint deforms, the follow-up water stop strip transmits huge tension to the concrete through these steel bars. Such tension may be large enough to tear the concrete. In that case, leakage will continue and the possibility of future repairing may be cut off.
Wherein
1. fork-shaped rubber plate; 2. base; 3. fork-shaped sheet; 4. layer of isolating agent; 5. layer of adhesive agent; 6. elongated channel; 7. screw hole; 8. concaved or convexed mating portion; 9. tapered rubber plate; 10. upper plate; 11. lower plate; 12. fastening bolt A; 13. fastening bolt B; 14. fixing device; 15. shaft; 16. latch; 17. deformation joint; 19. nut; 20. concrete; 21. conventional compressive stress water stopper; 22. internal angled compressive stress water stopper.